Battle on Both Fronts 2
by Phantom4223
Summary: Its three months after the first Battle on Both Fronts. Everything has gone back to normal. But when Jack is kidnapped its up to Danny and his family to rescue him and save the world before Skulker and the other ghosts take it over.
1. Dreams, School and sporks

PhantomBoy -Thats right a sequel. I finally got of my lazy butt and desided that I should write a sequel sence I liked writing the first one so much. Well if you havent yet your might wanna read the first Battle on Both Fronts before you read this one.

**Master of Procrastination - We recommend this story only to peeples that have read the first Battle on Both Fronts ... cuz if you haven't you'll be very confused as to who A-9 is... wow there should be a fan art section on all for A-9.. hehe**

**For those who do not want to read the first Battle on Both Fronts (lazy!) Heres what you need to know for this one. **

1) A-9 is my own person, robot thing. I made him up. He's about Jacks hight. He can change his arms into different ghost hunting guns and things like that. He was shot in the head while protecting Jazz and that made him sort of insane. But when he is needed he can get past the crazyness and really come in handy. **HE'S SO CRAZY!**

2)Everyone in Amity along with the world knows Danny is half ghost. He showed everyone in the first story to save Jack. **Danny's so sweet..aw.**

3) This is a AU story but I will be making refrence's to episodes and other things.

**Also neather I nor my editor own Danny Phantom.**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Battle on Both Fronts 2**

Chapter 1

Sam's POV

I closed my eyes as my seemingly weightless body flew threw the dark night. I opened my eyes as we landed on top of a hill on the outskirts of town. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two bright rings appear then my loving boyfriend sit down next to me. I leaned against him as I looked down at the town of Amity. As I look down on the town I can still see a few buildings being rebuilt that were damaged during the Battle of Three Armies three months earlyer. As I looked I could see different things that reminded me of that horrible time. I could see were Danny's house was rebuilt after it was burned to the ground. I could see the town square infront of the Town Hall were the battle had taken place. This very hill I sat on is were Danny, Tucker and I came out of when we escaped Walkers base. But that was all in the past now. As ever sense Danny locked the Ghost Portal shut we don't have to worry about another ghost invasion again. I sighed as I leaned against Danny and closed my eyes. Then I heard Danny gasp as a blue mist came out of his mouth. He stood up and changed into Danny Phantom. I looked around for some sign of the Ghost but none came.

"Danny the Ghost Portals closed how could there be a ghost!" I said

"Stay here Sam." He said flying off.

I sat on the hill waiting for his return. But he hadn't come back for a very very long time. I started getting worried. I got up and started down the hill when I saw them. Two clones of Danny. They were in ghost mode and they held the real Danny between them. He was bruised and cut up and not in Ghost form. He struggled but was no mach for them he was to tired. Then I saw him. Walker, he walked up behind the clones, smirking.

"NO." I said "Thats not possible! I killed you myself!... I ... I vaporized you!"

"Foolish girl" Walker said "You can't kill a _ghost!" _he looked dangerously at Danny, "And now your foolishness will be rewarded."

Walker pulled out a long dager. He smiled as he pulled it back and jammed it deep into Dannys chest. His blue eyes got big then faded away. And the rest of him my eye dared not to look at.

**"NOOO!"** I screamed as I tried to run to him but Walker pushed me back. He pulled out the dager and stood over me. He smiled as he brought the knife down towards my head.

FLASH!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I screamed as I woke from my nightmare. I was breathing hard and I was covered in a cold sweat. I sat up looking at the clock. It was time for me to get up. The alarm went off making me jump. I looked at the clock and threw it agenst the wall, smashing it to oblivion. I got dressed and headed outside very quickly. I saw Danny standing at the corner waiting for me. I ran to him giving him a big hug.

"_Wow_ nice to see you too." He said smiling.

He looked in my eyes and his smile went away

"Sam, whats wrong." He asked

I felt my eyes start to water and I hugged him tightly so he couldn't get away.

"Danny, I had a horrable dream were you died." I said

"I died? _well thats nice to hear_." He said puzzled "How?"

"Walker stabbed you." I said simple not wanting to discribe it.

"Walker? But you vaporized him there's no way he's coming back." He said, "Besides the Ghost Zone's locked"

"I know. but it was still awful.-sigh-" I said

He held me close to make me feel safe.

"Don't worry Sam, everything's going to be fine." He said, then waited a little while. "Now lets go, if we are late again Tucker and Val are going to be mad at us ... again."

We walked down the street hand in hand. We found Tucker and Valerie infront of Tucker's house.

Tucker and Valerie started dating after the Ghost Invasion. They were happy, and ever sense Valerie found out Dannys secret she's become a close friend of ours.

"Hey guys hows it going?" Tucker asked,

Then acting calm as if the dream i had never happend, i replied "We're fine, how are you two?"

"Neverbetter." Tucker said in a cheery tone.

We walked to school like normal and went threw the normal day. Ever sence everyone found out Danny was Danny Phantom a lot more people started to talk to him. Dash had stopped beating on him and he became more popular. But he turned it down, he had his fill of fame and glory to last a life time, or so he said. We walked down the hallway to his locker when we heard a voice cry out Dannys name. Danny sighed. Paulina ran down the hallway to were Danny and Sam stood.

"Danny you know you want to take me out this friday!" Paulina said

"Im sure that I don't." Danny said sarcasticly, while closing his locker.

"Why not?" She asked making a said face like a three year old.

"Well number one Im dating Sam _and_ shes right there!" Danny said pointing behind him. "Number two you never liked _me_ me, you just like my ghost half. And number three your a...a...very sad sort of person.. your so... so... pithetic. very pithetic. your a shallow souless pithetic witch... just like Sam said... and i just resently figured that out, i must have been slow."

I felt myself blush as Danny told Paulina off.

"But why do you want to date the ugly goth loser girl when you could be dating _me_?" Paulina asked.

"Because i'm not." Danny told her. "Im dating the most beautiful girl in the world. Now if I were dating you, Then I would be dating an ugly _loser_." dang did I smile.

Paulina looked shocked at this. I smiled as Danny took my hand and we walked by a stunned Paulina. For the rest of the day all people were talking about is how Danny told off Paulina and it took her down a few pegs. After school the four of us went to Danny's to work on a project we had been told to work on. Right at the door Danny stopped.

"What day is it?" He asked sudently.

"Thursday?" Tucker said quizzicaly.

"Ok, everyone step back." Danny said pushing us back to the street.

"Why?" Valerie asked

I was trying to figure out why Danny wanted us so far away from the door when it hit me.

"Its Jazz's day to cook dinner." I said simply.

"So?" Valerie asked "What's that have to do with us?"

"Well every time Jazz cooks, A-9 _insests_ on helping." I said

Danny walked up to the door. He slowly turned the nob then swung the door open, turning intangable as he did so. A blob of greenish goo flew out of the door and a good ten feet before hitting the ground infront of us.

"A-9! PUT THAT SPOON DOWN!" Jazz cried from inside the house.

"NEVER! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A-9 laughed as he ran around the kitchen messing up diffrent things. "I am the king of all spoons, forks, and the greatest of all utincials, SPORKS!" He said throwing spoons and forks all over.

"You have a clear shot to my room!" Danny cried like a guy off of a swat team, "GOGOGO!"

The four of us ran for his room jumping and dodging out of the way of food, pans and _spoons_. We ran into Danny's room and slamed the door. We could hear crashing down stairs as well as A-9's laughter and Jazz's screaming. We worked on the project a bit but other then that spent the hole time goofing off. Soon Tucker and Valerie left and Danny invited me to stay for dinner. _If I dared_ as he said. We walked down stairs to see the table set up perfect and a beautiful meal in front of us.

"how did all this happen?" Danny asked in shock a worn out Jazz.

"I really dont know." she sighed "And I _really_ dont care."

Jazz walked into the living room and fell asleep on the most instently. A-9 stood in the kitchen smiling proudly wearing a chef hat holding a large turkey.

"Whos up for a little turkey?" A-9 asked "Gobble Gooble!"

Danny sighed and I laughed at the random robot and sat down with his parents to dinner.

"Just another day in the Fenton home, isn't it." I said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**M.O to the P - MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! that's my laugh.. i use it all the time JUST LOOK AT MY PROFILE...HEHEHE!**

To our readers I hope that you like the first chapter and review so there are meny more to come! I would say please dont mind the horrible spelling but I got a editor now to tell me how horrible my spelling and grammer are! Chapter two should be up in two days or so...or sooner if we get some reviews.

**and i would like to tell you that PB can't spell laugh, and a lot of other stuff... and there is never a ' in it anywere.. dont cant and jazzes..its... don't can't and jazz's... tisk tisk tisk..**

hey I try! Its because im using all of my mind to write the greatest story ever that I just kinda forget to put that in there...and spell things right...ya

-P.B. and M.P.


	2. Jack! The Amazing idiot!

Hi welcome back! I want to thank all the people who read the first chapter and reviewed it. Also I once again recomend that you read the first Battle on Both Fronts if you have not yet because there will be a lot of things you will need to know to understand this story. Now on with the chapter!

**YOU'RE ALL TURDS! **

**oh just so ya'll know everything in the authors note section thingy, that is bold, is the Master of Procrastination speaking..**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battle on Both Fronts 2

Chapter 2

"Please."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"No, Dad!"

"Thats not fair!" Jack said

"Well that's to bad, dad, your not opening the Ghost Portal!" Danny said.

"Why not?" Jack asked

"Well, its not safe." Danny said. "Who knows what the ghosts are planning?"

"Just for a few moments." Jack said. "Just long enough to connect to the Ghost Probe or The Specter Speeder. You did leave it in the ghost zone last time you went in there."

"First of all I had nothing to do with the specter speeder." Danny started. "Tucker and Sam brought it into the Ghost Zone to rescue me!" "Second of all I'm sure by now the Specter Speeder and Ghost Probe have both been distroyed."

Danny got up and walked up to his room with Sam fallowing. Jack sat at the table defeted.

"Are we just going to let our life work go away because our son thinks its a bad idea?" Jack asked.

"Jack, Danny has delt with ghosts more in a year then we have our hole lives." Maddie told him. "If he thinks that it is a bad idea, then it probably is." **(E/N:important quote)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dannys eyes glew green with anger.

"I can't belive that my dad wants to open the ghost zone!" He said "After all that we have been threw. Every single person in this town almost died because of it! I think I technicly did die for a while!" He fell on his bed sighing.

"Danny, calm down." Sam said. "Its Jack's life work he has a good reason why he would want to open it."

"Are you sideing with him?" Danny asked "Sam there's too much danger."

"I understand that Danny but I'm just saying he has a good reason."

"I understand that." Danny said

"Danny you do have Ghost Powers and A-9 is here and you do have a army of PhantomHunter robots in your basement." Sam said. "If your dad does open the Ghost Zone you could stand guard for like a hour while he does all his tests or what ever he wants to do?"

"No Sam." Danny said "There's no way. Tomarrow I'm going to go down to the basement and dismantling the Ghost Portal."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Jack's alarm went off at two in the morning. He quickly shut it of to make sure that he didn't wake his wife. He got up and snuck down the hallway to his sons room. He craked the door open and peaked inside. He saw his son sleeping soundly in his bed. He tiptoed into his room and stood over his son. He smiled as Danny dooled hevely and mumbled in his sleep. "_Just like his old man"_ Jack thought. He looked down at his son and saw the key to the Ghost Portal hanging around his neck. He slowly took the key and slipped it over his son's head. He placed his son's head down back on his pillow and started out of Danny's room when he tripped and fell on the ground with a large **whump! **He quickly looked over to Danny. Danny just mubbled more and continued to sleep soundly. Jack got up and walked out of his son's room. He walked down the stairs and into the bastment. He pulled out the key and unlocked the controls. He grabbed the lever that activated the Ghost Portal and stopped.

"_Its not safe_." Jack remembered Danny saying

"_If he thinks its a bad idea then it probably is_." He remembered his wife saying.

Jack looked at the closed portal. He smiled and pulled the lever. The door started to hum and the large doors opened. A swirling green mist appeared in the center and slowly got bigger and bigger untill the Ghost Portal was up and running. A green glow came over the lab as the Ghost Portals light filled the room. Jack looked into the portal as the green spinging vortex seemed to hypnotize him. He smiled as the dusty componates lit up.

"_Ghost Portal fully operational_." A robotic voice came from the control pannal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the corner of the lab A-9 sat plugged into the re-charge socket.

"_Ghost Portal fully operational_."

A-9's eye cencers opened and saw Jack stadinding infront of the portal.

"Jack?" A-9 asked.

Jack turned around to face him when a arm came out of the Fenton Portal. It grabbed Jack and pulled him in.

"Jack!" A-9 said.

A-9 ran to the Portal and looked into the vortex. He ran over to the desk grabbed some paper and started writing. He placed the paper by the Fenton Alarm and hit it. He looked over at the Fenton Portal and then ran for it and jumped in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(earlier)

Skulker sat in his lair infront of a fire place. Hung about the walls were the heads of different creaters he had hunted threw out his after life. He staired into the fire watching the flames fly about in a somewhat mejestic dance. He was going threw his plan again and again. A plan that would bring him to become King of the Ghost and Human worlds. All he needed to get started was something the Ghost Boy needed. He has had Ghosts watching over the Fentons Ghost Portal every moment ever sence it was closed wating for the moment someone was foolish enough to open it. He knew what he was going to do all he needed was the Portal to the human world opened and there would be no stopping him. A beeping came from his wrist.

"What is it?" He asked into his communicater

"The Portal is acting funny." A voice came out of his arm "Like it might open."

"I'm on my way."

Skulker flew out from his home to were the Ghost Portal was. He flew as fast as he could threw the Ghost Zone. The excitement ran threw his body as he came closer and closer to his prize. After what seemed like a enternity he arrived at the portal. He looked into it and saw a figure standing there, at first he could not make it out but soon the figure took shape. It was a larger man, and seemed to have a orange jump suit on.

_"The Ghost Boys father," _Skulker thought to himself _"Perfect."_

Skulker reached threw the portal and grabbed Jack. He pulled him threw then shot a green glob of goo on his mouth and tied him up.

"Take him to the castle." Skulker told the other Ghost.

The other ghost took Jack and flew away. Skulker looked at the portal to see the robot running for it. He quickly moved out of the way as the robot jumped threw. It stopped and looked around trying to see witch way to go when it saw Skulker. It activated jets on its feet and started flying in Skulkers direction.

"Where's Jack?" It asked

"I dont know what your talking about." Skulker said

The Robot ufolded its arm into a large cannon

"_Where is_ Jack?" It asked again.

Skulker just smiled he unfolded all of his weapons and charged them up aiming at the robot. The Robot did the same. The both staired at eachother then almost as if they were connected they fired all their weapons at once.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there is chapter 2. I hope you liked it and please review it. I will be updating soon but school starts tommarow and I dont know how much free time I will have. All update as soon as I can.

**oh please! i've been in school for about a week now... and beleive me, 3rd block is evil...2nd is great, 1st okay, 4th sigh already gone threw it..**

**just so yall know it's really funny editing his stories... he sux at spelling so bad i just sit at the computer just to see him spell laphed and neak... hehe...don't forget those words without apostrofies(sp) ( ' ) **

**i'm gonna do a dance... (") ( ") (") (" ) (") ( ") (") (" ) (") **


	3. A9 VS Skulker round 1

Well heres chapter three. I hope you like it. Its kinda shorter then normal but not buy a lot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battle on Both Fronts 2

Chapter 3

A-9's thoughts and system messages are in italics

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weapon system checked all weapons armed and activated, scanning for errors.

This is what was running threw A-9's brain. It only took fractions of seconds to scan and check everything but he had been programmed to check before fireing witch he hated.

All systems are error free, fire at will.

A-9 smiled as his right eye expanded into a sight aimed right at Skulker

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skulker unfolded all of his weapons aiming at A-9. he realeased three wrist rockets. one went above the robots head and one went to each side. The robot ducked underneath the first one and pulled to the right to dodge the left one only to be hid in the left sholder by the rocket on the right. A-9 spun threw the Ghost Zone head over heels as he tried to right him self. He found himself floating upside down watching as Skulker flew at him at top-speed. A-9 fired his rockets and flew underneith the punch and then fired a ghost-beam into Skulkers back as he flew by. The blast hit Skulker's left jet engine and blew it off. The loss of the left engine threw Skulker for a loop and sent him flying out of control all over the place. Skulker deactivated the engine and flew to the nearest peice of land. He glided for the land and landed roughly on it. He looked around for were the robot went. He turned just in time to see A-9 fire another rocket at him. He jumped out of the way with a very close miss. He held his arms up and two ghost-blades emerged from his wrists. They were about two feet long and glowing with green power. A-9 reached for his cargo belt and pulled out a "T" shape object and a small rod. He extended the rod and placed it into the top of the "T" he then plugged it in to his power outlet.

Fenton G-Blade hardware found His internal systems registered

The blade glew green with the power from A-9's batterys as he aimed it at Skulker.

The two charged at eachother and clashed their blades. A-9 brought his blade down on Skulker as Skulker brought his right arm up to block it. As that happend Skulker brought his left hand around trying to slice into A-9's chest only to have A-9 jump back and bring his blade up threw Skulker at the leg but it was shoved away by the right wrist blade. Skulker brought his right hand in a swinging motion at A-9's chest while he jabbed at A-9's head. A-9 brought his blade around to intercept the right one coming at his chest only to come in contact with the left arm taking it of. Skulker jumped back looking at were his left arm was cut at the elbow. He looked up at A-9 who was looking happy with a who-would-have-guessed? look on his face. Skulker cried out as he fought with the intencity twice of what was before. He took another swing at A-9's chest to have that blocked but brought it around to damage his left arm.

Warning! Damage taken to left arm. Status unknown. A-9's censers told him. "Tell me somthing I don't know." A-9 thought

Skulker continued his seemingly endless attack of jabs and swings at A-9. At one jab to the chest, A-9 brought his blade up pushing Skulkers blade up and away and he took this opportunity to kick Skulker squarely in the chest knocking him back several yards. Skulker looked up to see A-9 flying threw the air blade coming down. Skulker rolled out of the way as A-9's blade hit nothing but dirt. Skulker brought his foot around and kicked A-9 down and jabbed at him. A-9 rolled out of the way as Skulkers blade dug into the dirt. Skulker used this to fling rock and dirt at A-9, blocking his eye censers and alouing a cheep shot to A-9's right leg to happen. The blade went right threw his leg and poked out the other side. A-9 hit Skulker knocking him down and brought his blade down only to have his arm caught by Skulker's only hand.

"So are you going to tell me were Jack is?" A-9 asked

"No, probably not." Skulker repiled

"Well, how many parts of you do I have to chop of before you tell me?" A-9 asked

"All be dead before I answer to you robot." Skulker said "I don't have to talk to some robot without soul that thinks its human."

"Ouch man that hurts, you cut me deep there man." A-9 said faking to be hurt.

Skulker flipped A-9 off him and turned. He swong his blade and sliced A-9 threw the chest as he flew threw the air.

Error! Error! Main power generater severely damaged. Memory transfer prepared. Send? A-9s systems asked

"No!" A-9 thought "Activate emergencey batterys and re-route them to the main power board."

A-9 charged at Skulker and jabbed at him. Skulker jumped and did a flip in the air putting his hand on A-9's back. His hand opened and a small device came out and attached its self to A-9. Skulker pushed of A-9 pushing him down and landing at the same time.

A-9 got up and staired at Skulker. Skulker did the same.

"You are formable pray robot." Skulker said

"I'm just full of suprises." A-9 repiled

"You sure are, lets see how you escape the bomb I placed on you when I flipped you off me." Skulker said smiling

"Bomb?" A-9 asked.

He turned his head around and saw a small bomb glowing red attached to his waist.

"Oh monkey trumpets" A-9 said

Skulker dived for cover as he detonated the bomb. The bomb went off blowing A-9 into two parts in two different directions.Skulker smiled as he flew off the island to the castle were he had sent Jack. leaving A-9s pieces scattered on the island below. But he didn't see the two lights flicker on inside the robots head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OoOoOooOoO Whats going to happen? Wheres Jack? Whats Skulkers plan? I dont know but mabey some reivews will help :)

PB and MoP


	4. sleeping in, shakes and more dreams

Battle on Both Fronts 2

Chapter 4

There was a strange silence over the Fenton home as the sun came up. Maddie woke up to find her husband gone, but shrugged it off as another one of Jacks strange and random acts. She got up and started to prepare breakfast. Up in Jazz's room the red head slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Thats strange" She thought "Normaly A-9's hovering over me just waiting for the moment I wake up."

She got up and walked down to the kitchen were her mother was preparing breakfast.

"Mom have you seen A-9?" She asked "He's normaly the first thing I see in the morning."

"No sweetie, But your fathers gone too so were ever they are they are probley together." Maddie repiled.

Jazz sat down and the two ate making small talk but neather would press their nervesness about the disappearance of two people in the home. Danny sat up in bed. He got dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen not paying attenchen to the people around him at all.

"Morning Danny!" His mother said

"Meh muble brog." Danny mubbled still half asleep.

"Hey did you guys hear a crash last night?" Jazz asked

"I didn't hear anything." Maddie repiled "What do you mean?"

"Just like a big crash like somthing big fell last night." Jazz said. "It came from Dannys room."

"Danny are you sleep walking again?" Maddie asked

The clock struck seven and Danny looked up.

"Crap im late." He said "I gotta go!"

He ran for the door but went Ghost half way threw the living room and flew out of the celiling. Maddie looked at Jazz.

"Should you be getting ready too?" She asked.

"Nope!" Jazz said. "Daylights saving time. We never set the clocks back last night. Hes an hour early."

Danny flew down the street in the direction of Sams house as fast as he could. He reached her house and she was not waiting for her. He flew up to her window and looked threw to see her still laying in bed. He turned intangible and flew in. He changed back into a human and kneeled down next to her bed.

"Shes so peaceful when shes sleeping." Danny thought

Danny bent over closer to Sam and he could feel her rythmic breathing on his face. He came closer to her face before lightly pushing his lips on hers he paused for a moment when he felt her return the kiss. He pulled away to see her eyes open.

"Good morning to you to." She said

"Sorry im late." He said "But your not even out of bed."

Sam looked at her clock

"Why should I be?" She asked "Its six ten in the morning."

"No its seven my clock said so when I left home." Danny said

"It was daylight saving time last night." She said "You didnt set your clock back last night."

Danny thought about this for a while. Then he smaked his head.

"Moron!" he said "I knew I forgot somthing!"

Sam only smiled

"Hey there why dont you come here and lay with me for a while we have a while till we have to go anyway." She said.

Danny got in the bed and put his arm around Sam.

"Do you think we could just shut of the alarm and stay like this all day?" Danny asked "Cus im comfy right here."

Sam laughed as she slowly started to drift back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stood alone in a dark room. The only light came from a light at the end of a seemingly endless tunnel.

"Where am I? She thought.

She started running for the light. As she got closer the light became brighter and harder to look at. She ran threw the light to find her self in a extremely large room. It was as big as half of Amity Park. In the middle there was a large orb of energy floating between to points will power flowing in between them. She looked to her right and saw Danny in ghost form with his eyes closed standing a few feet away. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Danny were are we?" She asked "Whats going on?"

Danny didnt say anything he just stood there with his eyes closed.

"Danny?" She asked "Whats wrong?"

She waited but still Danny said nothing.

"Please Danny I want to help." she begged.

"I told you to stay." He said. "But you came any way."

"Danny what are you talking about." She asked.

"Now its over." He said "Why did you come?"

"I don't understand Danny!" She cried out.

"Look." He said "Look what has happened because of you!"

Danny opened his eyes to show that they were gone. Empty eye sockets were all Sam could see. She screamed and tried to run away but Danny grabbed her hand.

"There is no escape from what is going to happen now." He said "No way out."

Sam screamed as Danny shook her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny shook Sam trying to wake her up.

"Sam wake up!" He said.

She opened her eyes and saw Danny holding her. She quickly pushed away.

"Get a away from me!" She said pushing him back.

"Sam whats wrong?" He asked.

She sighed and looked down at her bed.

"Im sorry Danny." She said "I just had another bad nightmare."

"Like the one before?" He asked "When I died?"

"Kinda." She said.

"Sam everythings going to be fine." He said putting his arm around her to comfort her. "Now lets forget the dreams and get ready we have to go to school."

Sam sighed as she got up and headed for the bathroom. She stopped at the door.

"Hey Danny" She asked "Have you ever been in or seen a big room, like one half the size of Amity with a big orb of energy in the middle with to big points holding it in place?"

Danny thought for a moment.

"Not that I can remember." He said "Why?"

"Just wonderin." she said closing the door to the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think we should do?" Tucker asked

"I dont know know ." Danny said. "This is a major desision."

"I know." Tucker said "If we dont do this right, it will bother us for years to come."

"I know." Danny said. "It just never gets any simpler each time."

"Well you know what I would do." Tucker said "But your the expert in this."

"Ok I have made up my mind." Danny said.

Danny walked away from Tucker and up to the person in front of him.

"I," Danny started "Am going with the Chocolate Shake."

The people behind Danny and Tucker cheered as Danny and Tucker finally got their food and sat down.

"Hey have you noticed Sam acting different lately?" Danny asked.

"Not really." Tucker said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well she has not been as active as before." Danny said "And she has been having all these strange dreams about me dieing."

"Thats creepy." Tucker said

"Tell me about it." Danny said "Im just worried about her."

"Im sure that if somthin was wrong im sure that she would tell you." Tucker said. "You to can always tell how each other is feeling...like your minds are connected or somthin."

"Thats what im worried about." Danny said.

"Well what are you doing talking to me here?" Tucker asked.

Danny thought for that for a moment.

"Tucker, your brilliant."

"Sure am." Tucker said taking a bite out of his burger.

Danny stood up and looked around. The Nasty Burger was filled with people. Normaly he would have to run into the bathroom or outside but since everyone knew already. He went ghost right there and flew off. Tucker looked over at Dannys not even half eaten meal and smiled

"Works every time." He said taking Dannys frys.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Chapter four. I really dont know who im talking to right now if anyone cus people seemed kinda mad when I "killed" A-9. Well remember this. He's a robot. A ROBOT. Ok just givin ya hint there. Its not really a hint but comin out and just sayin it. Anywho review and all come up with a chapter 5 as fast as I can.


	5. Flashing Pictures

Battle on Both Fronts 2

Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eleven O' Clock.

Nothing

Noon.

Nothin

One O' Clock.

Still nothing

Two O' Clock

Still nothing.

It was now three o' clock and neither Jack or A-9 have come home or called. Maddie was now pacing the floor waiting for any word. She heard the door open and quickly ran over to it, only to see Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Jazz walk in.

"Oh hello kids." She said slightly saddened. "How was school."

"Fine mom." Danny said "Whats wrong?"

Maddie sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I still haven't heard any word from your father or A-9." Maddie said. "Its really starting to worry me."

Danny sat down next to his mom and put his arm around her.

"They will be fine mom." Danny said "They are out doing something dumb and will be back soon." "I mean its Dad and A-9 for petes sake."

"Its true mom." Jazz said. "They are not the brightest in the family."

Maddie smiled. "I know kids." Maddie said. "I just wish that..."

Her words trailed off as she seemed distracted by something.

"Mom?" Jazz asked. "Whats wrong?"

"Does anyone else see the painting blinking?" Maddie asked

The group looked over to the painting on the wall. It was in fact blinking.

"Does all your art work do that?" Valerie asked.

"No." Danny said. "Well my old mural in my room did but thats because I was five and my dad had bunch of flashing ghosts on my wall."

"Whats behind it?" Tucker asked.

Maddie grabbed the picture and pulled it off the wall. Behind it was a large screen of the Ghost Zone. Maddie looked and saw the mute button was on. She pushed the button.

"Warning! Emergency Ghost Zone warning!" A computerized voice bellowed from the speakers.

"Oh my gosh!" Maddie said.

She started typing on the computer.

"Mom what happened?" Danny asked.

"Someone must have activated the Ghost Portal." Maddie said. "Its the only way this alarm could go off."

Danny sighed. "I bet I cant guess who."

The large screen of the Ghost Zone turned to a picture of the lab. It showed Jack opening the Ghost Zone and getting pulled in as well as A-9 pressing the alarm and jumping in.

"Well we know where they went." Sam said.

"And were going after them." Danny said. "Mom, Jazz lets go."

Danny, Maddie and Jazz headed for the stairs and Sam, Tucker and Valerie fallowed. At the basement stairs Danny stopped blocking his three friends from the lab.

"Where do you think your going?" Danny said.

"Were going to help." Sam said.

"No your not its.."Danny started but got cut of by Sam.

"Danny were going, no matter what you say."

"Sam your not going." Danny said.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn!" Sam yelled.

"Why do you insist on doing things even though I tell you not to!" Danny yelled.

"I only do it because I want to help you!" Sam said

"I don't need your help!" Danny yelled.

Danny slammed the basement door and Sam heard him lock it from the other side. She pounded on the door.

"Danny open this door!" She yelled.

Danny walked down the stairs to were Jazz and Maddie were standing both in the Fenton Armor with plenty of weapons. They just staired at him. He opened the Ghost Portal.

"Are we going or not?" He asked. He went ghost and flew into the Ghost Zone. Maddie and Jazz looked at each other and walked into the Ghost Zone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes its short im sorry :( But I am afraid to say that I am having a bit of writers block. Well a kind of writers block, I have plenty of ideas I just have to write the parts up to them and thats whats getting me. But hopefully chapter six will be better. Read and Review, maybe all get some insperation from your reviews eh?

--Alex


	6. Reunion

Battle on Both Fronts 2

Chapter 6

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All Jack could see is darkness. In fact it took him a few minutes to make sure that his eyes were open. He sat in a cold dark dank room somewhere in the Ghost Zone. he had been brought here by the ghost taking orders from Skulker. Jack tried focus but everything was dark.

"Oh boy." Jack said to himself. "I really messed up this time."

Jack frowned and tried to move his arms but they were tied together. He tried to stand but his legs were bound as well.

"They didn't forget a thing." Jack said disappointed.

"No they didn't." A voice came from another part of the room.

"Who said that?" Jack asked aware of the new presence in the room.

"Why Jack don't you recognize my voice?" The person said.

Jack tried to remember the voice that was speaking to him, it sounded so familiar yet he could not put his finger on it. Like a old friend who he had not seen in months...then it hit him.

"VLAD!" Jack cried out.

"Yes Jack, It is me." Vlad said.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked "I thought Danny had you imprisoned with the Box Ghost guy."

"Yes, he did." Vlad said sickenly remembering his few weeks with the Box Ghost. "But Skulker came for me after a few weeks and offered me a deal."

"What kinda deal?" Jack asked.

"One that would change the fate of the world forever." Vlad said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam dug threw the drawer of the Fenton's counter.

"Sam what are you looking for?" Tucker asked.

"A key to the basement." Sam said. "They have to have one."

"Sam..." Tucker started.

"Tucker I know Danny told us not to go but I care about him and Jack, Maddie, Jazz and A-9 so im going." Sam said

"I know Sam but you don't..." Tucker tried again.

"What Tucker? We have survived the biggest ghost invasion ever in the history of the world. What makes you think we cant survive this?"

"Sam you should listen to Tucker he's..." Valerie told her.

"Come on Valerie you want to help don't you? Your one of the greatest ghost hunters don't you want to go help?" Sam asked

"Yes Sam but..." Valerie started.

"But what!" Sam cried out turning from the drawer and looking and Tucker and Valerie. They held out a set of keys in front of her.

"We found the keys already."

Sam smiled and Tucker unlocked the door.

"Lady's first." Tucker said charmingly and bowed as the girls went threw.

Valerie smiled and grabbed him as they went down the stairs. They walked over to the computer and typed in the password. The floor opened and a wall with weapons and armor rose. Sam and Tucker each took their own set of armor and Valerie changed into her own ghost hunting form. The three of them looked into the Ghost Portal.

"Its been a while since we were last in there." Tucker said

"Yea, and last time we were in there it wasn't the greatest time in the world." Sam said remembering their time with she was in the ghost zone in walkers prison.

"Well shall we?" Tucker asked.

Sam inhaled deeply and walked threw the portal. Valerie looked at Tucker then walked threw her self. Tucker took a look around the lab. He sighed and walked threw the Ghost Portal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny flew there the Ghost Zone with Jazz and Maddie in tow.

"Danny."

Danny did waver or turn to face them. He continued to fly.

"Danny talk to us." Maddie demanded.

Danny sighed and turned

"We cant stop and talk Dad is still out there." Danny said pointing to some random spot in the Ghost Zone. "And in till we find him I'm not stopping."

Danny turned and continued to fly but before he got far a beam of energy flew past his cheek. He paused and turned to face his enemy. But there was no one. Maddie and Jazz looked around but no one was there.

"Split up, Look around." Danny said. "Find who's tailing us."

The group split up making a perimeter.

"Mom anything?" Danny asked threw his Fenton Phones.

"Not a thing. What about you Jazz?" Maddie asked.

"Nothing mom, What about you Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Nothin." Danny said.

Danny looked around for any sign of a old enemy. Ember, Skulker, even the Box Ghost. But he didn't find anyone. But then out of the corner of his eye he noticed something. He turned and squinted and there it was. An island. A small one.

"I found something." Danny said into his mic. "Not much but I'm going to check it out."

Danny flew to the island and looked around. The hole place was battle scared. There had been a battle here. A bit one. He stopped and looked down. A large bolt was laying on the ground. He bent down and picked It up. He looked at it and looked around for any machine or devise it might go to. That's when something tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me but that's mine." A voice said.

Danny turned around and held his arm up. It glew green with energy. He aimed it at the person behind him and when he saw him, Danny gasped.

I know its not much but I have had a bit of writers block recently L All do my best to try to get chapter 7 up soon. Please review!

--Phantom


	7. Meetings

Sorry for the wait. Here's chapter 7! Yay!

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom and all that other good stuff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny looked into the cold hard face of the being in front of him. He was stunned and kept his hand up, still glowing with ghostly energy.

"I would like it if you would lower your hand there bud." A-9 said screwing the blot into his knee after placing his lower leg into the knee socket. "It's a bit dangerous dontcha think?"

"A-9?" Danny asked. "Where is dad? Who's behind all this? What happened to you? Why is this happening?"

A-9 looked at him for a moment rolling all of the questions threw his brain.

"Ok in order" A-9 started "Donno, Skulker, Skulker blew me up, and again not a clue. Now if you don't mind my jets and wings are gone so I need a lift."

Danny took A-9 and flew off to meet Maddie and Jazz.

Jack sat in the dark cell with Vlad.

"Come now Jack your just not going to sit there and ignore me are you?" Vlad asked

"Well lets see, you tried to kill me, take over my town, kill my son on several different occasions, steal my wife, my inventions and leveled most of Amity in your last attempt. So yea im gonna ignore you." Jack said.

"You know were going to have to work together to escape this place." Vlad pointed out.

"All figure something out on my own." Jack said.

At that moment the door to the jail cell opened and two ghosts walked in. They dragged Jack and Vlad threw the prison to a large room with two chairs set up in the middle that looked much like electric chairs you seen in prisons.

"The death sentence?" Vlad asked "Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"I don't know what Vlad did but I wasn't involved!" Jack cried out "I don't know whats going on!"

"Way to be a team player there Jack." Vlad said as he was locked into the chair.

Skulker emerged from the darkness in the room and stepped into the light that was spread over the floor that covered the chairs Jack and Vlad were now strapped into.

"No your not getting the death sentence. Your just hear because we need to get as much information about the human brain as possible."

"Why the brain?" Vlad asked

"Well I have been going over all of the plans that we have ever used to take over the Earth, from our first when the Portal first opened to the last in the Battle of Three Army's and I think I now know why they all failed." Skulker explained.

"Why did they fail?" Vlad asked.

"Because humans are better, My son was smarter, that my technology and weapons are more advanced?" Jack asked smugly.

"Well in part yes," Skulker started "But in the end its because humans have a firm rule on their world." "So were going to change that."

"How?" Vlad asked

"By getting rid of the humans." Skulker said. He turned to them with a grim smile on his face. "Permanently."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Jack asked.

"That's why we need as much information on the human brain as possible." Skulker said.

With that, Skulker left the two men to be scanned and examined.

"Anything?" Tucker asked.

"NO!" Valerie and Sam both yelled. "And im getting sick of answering that question." Sam added.

"Well I'm sorry but the only times we ever entered the Ghost Zone we had much better equipment and technology to tell us were we are going not just flying threw the Ghost Zone on blind luck hoping to come across, Danny or Jack or Jazz or A-9." Tucker said

"Well if you have any better idea lets hear it." Sam asked.

Having nothing better, Tucker continued to fallow Sam blindly threw the Ghost Zone. They flew with Valerie's help threw the darkness of the Ghost Zone, stopping here and there to look for signs or ask a passing ghost if they have seen the Halfa, but to no avail. They landed on a little stone island for rest. Tucker walked across the island and tripped over a shiny rock.

"Dumb rock." He said getting up. "Wait."

Tucker picked up what he tripped on.

"Guys over here!" He cried out

Sam and Valerie ran over to were Tucker was standing and he held up what he was holding.

"What is it?" asked Valerie.

Sam took it from Tucker and examined it.

"It's the Ghost Zone probe." Sam said. "It was launched when Pariah Dark was released. Its pretty beaten now."

"I think I can see what it recorded." Tucker said plugging in his PDA. After a few moments a Fenton logo and a little happy sounding tune came from Tuckers PDA. He continued his work and a static filled screen came up on his PDA it slowly came into focus. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie gasped as the picture came into full view.

Sorry for the wait, Like I said writers block sucks. Please read and review.

--Phantom


	8. Run Away!

Hey everyone. Sorry it has taken so long to update but I'm afraid that I am extremely lazy so go figure : )

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom, I do own A-9 but that's just a little bit

"We have to find Danny and the others. NOW!" Sam yelled

"Whoa Sam take 'er down a bit and tell me what's going on." Tucker said.

"No, no time, we have to find them and leave now." Sam said rushing off.

Tucker shrugged unhooked his PDA and put it back in his pocket and then with Valerie fallowed Sam deeper into the Ghost Zone.

"Sam wait up!" They yelled as the continued their blind journey threw the Ghost Zone."

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jack yelled.

"YES! Let him out!" Vlad yelled "He's giving me a head ace!"

They sat alone in their chairs still strapped down with the brain scanners on their heads. The hum of machinery sang threw the room and Vlad could feel the helmet on his head buzzing gathering information on his brain. They sat their for hours before seeing another Ghost. They were brought back to their cells were they found a half-cooked meal that they ate in silence.

"You think they can hear us?" Jack whispered.

"I don't know." Vlad replied. "I would not be surprised if they had hidden microphones somewhere in here."

Jack looked around carefully then leaned closer to Vlad, he spoke so softly it was almost hard for Vlad to hear him.

"Can you change into your ghost form?" Jack whispered

"If I could do you think I would still be here?" Vlad whispered back.

"Do you know what's stopping you?" Jack asked

Vlad looked around at the cell. "I'm not sure, but it could have something to do with this strip going along the wall."

Vlad pointed up and Jack fallowed his finger. He noticed a thin strip of glowing metal going completely around the cell. He stood on the bench he lifted a single finger and touched it and got a bad zap sending him back a step. He looked at it and rubbed his head.

"I got a idea." Jack said.

"All alert the media." Vlad said smiling "It's a ground breaking day."

"A-9!" Jazz cried out when she saw Danny and A-9 land a few feet away.

Maddie and Jazz ran up and Jazz threw her arms around A-9.

"I'm so glad your safe!" She said.

"Were not really safe per-say" A-9 said. "We are still in the Ghost Zone, have no idea were Jack is, annnnnnnnnnnddddd at the moment I'm bored."

With that A-9 walked of and started throwing rocks of the side of the cliff.

"The idiots got a point." Danny said "Were not safe or know where Dad is."

"Well what do we do?" Jazz asked "We cant look threw out the whole Ghost Zone just the three of us. Maybe we should get Sam and Tucker to help and some other people."

"We wont have to!" A-9 said. "Here they come now!"

"What?" Danny asked turning around.

Sure enough Sam, Tucker and Valerie came running across the island. They were screaming and running full speed closer and closer to Danny.

"Guys!" Danny cried out "What's going on?"

But neither stopped to say anything. They just kept running and screaming right past them.

"What was that all about?" Jazz asked.

A-9 turned and looked in the direction that the three had come from.

"Awww crap." A-9 said.

Jazz, Danny and Maddie turned to look the same way as A-9 and what they saw horrified them. 200 yards away a huge group of ghosts were flying closer to them very fast, they had weapons in hand and murder in their eyes. That was all that Danny needed to see.

"RUN!" Danny yelled

No one needed to be told twice, with that the group took off running with hundreds of ghosts in toe.

Welllll there's chapter 8. I hope you liked it. I personally don't think its my best work but its something to move the story along. Read and Review please. My next update will be for my other story "Danny's Greatest Nightmare" So check that out hopefully before the end of Sunday, but no promises.

--PhantomBoy827


	9. Running, Hiding, Gum and a castle

Is this a real update? My word, I know I haven't been a very good updater lately ( I'm sorry but I am trying its just that I have got into a rut because I haven't seen any Danny Phantom in a while and I haven't even seen the newest one. If anyone knows where I could get it or when its gonna air again I would love for you to drop me a word at So thanks and enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sam turned and looked behind her while she ran as fast as she could. Behind her she could see her friends and family running for their lives, Valerie and Tucker right behind her, Maddie and Jazz a bit farther back and Danny and A-9 bringing up the rear firing back at the ghosts. She turned just in time to see the edge of the island and stop before running right off the side. She extended her jet-pack jets and activated them, hearing the others do the same as she blasted off the side of the island. Sam looked at her speedometer on her backpack strap and saw she was pushing 42 Mph but she could not bring her speed up any higher and the Ghosts were coming up fast.

"This isn't working!" She yelled over the roar of her engines. "We need a plan."

"We need to loose them first." Danny cried out from the rear of the group, he carried A-9 by the feet while A-9 fired back at the ghosts. "A-9 flash them!"

"I thought you would never ask!" A-9 said smiling. He opened his chest and pulled out three round objects about the size of a baseball. He activated each one. "Primed!"

"Sam the next door!" Jazz yelled.

Sam flew closer to the next door as A-9 released the baseball sized flash bombs.

"Fire in the hole!" He yelled as he threw them back to the crowed of ghosts.

The bombs went off as Sam opened the floating door. The group all flew in as quick as possible and shut the door behind them.

"Are you kidding?" Vlad asked Jack in disbelief.

"Hey ever see that TV show? About the guy who could solve any of the worlds problems using just simple objects? Same idea, something really simple stops something really complicated." Jack said.

"You want to use a quarter and some gum to block a really complicated security system!" Vlad cried out. Jack hushed him and placed his hand over Vlad's mouth.

"Don't say that out loud." Jack said. Vlad pushed Jack's large hands away.

"Why? Its not going to work." Vlad said.

"Why wont it work Mr. Smart guy?" Jack asked.

"Well first of all do you have some gum or a quarter?" Vlad asked.

Jack paused for a moment staring at Vlad. "Dammit." Jack said softly.

Danny peeked out from the door where they were hiding. It had been three hours and no ghost had come to get them. He glanced all around and when he was sure that he was safe he opened the door and flew out.

"I think its clear." Danny said.

Slowly the group emerged from their hiding place.

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"We need to find Jack." Maddie said.

"Moms right, our first priority is finding and saving Dad." Jazz added.

"Danny what do you think?" Tucker asked. "…..Danny?"

Danny snapped back to reality from whatever dream he was having.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how this place has changed." Danny said looking around.

"I noticed that too." Sam said. "Its darker, colder too."

"Just a few more reasons to find Dad and get out of here." Jazz said.

"Well lets not act to fast we should slow down and……." Maddie started.

"Yeah yeah slow down whatever wasting time, hey what's that!" A-9 interrupted speaking fast and pointing off to the horizon.

They all looked in the direction A-9 was pointing at and saw what he was looking at. A light, a bright one. Danny and Sam exchanged glances of worry but they took off for the light. They flew for what seemed to be hours before reaching it. A huge island, the size of Amity Park, it was circular and the center had been hallowed out. They walked in closer to the center to find that there right in the middle of this huge island was a large castle. Seeming to have been buried in the dark reaches of the Ghost Zone and in this island. Around the castle ghost patrols flew around watching over the land that the castle sat upon. They all stared at the huge castle. It was circular with a large hole in the center of it. They could see two entrances. Both had large stair cases headed up to them and on there were four large towers that stood up between each stair case and bent in to the hole in the center. None of them wanted to go into this place that from the air around them they could tell was evil, darkness and coldness filled their body's with dread and hate for this place. No one wanted to go there, but they all knew that is were Jack was. Finally the silence was broken. A-9 clapped his hands together.

"Well, this should be fun." He said walking for the edge of the crater and down to were the great castle lay.

Well chapter 9. I am hoping to write up the next chapter in my other story tomorrow and post that so look for that. Read and Review please! )

--PhantomBoy


	10. Note209

Hello Everyone,

To my surprise I'm still getting email's about reviews on the "Battle on Both Fronts" stories and people even marking them and my self as "favorites". Well needless to say that the sudden re-interest in these stories have sparked an interest in them my self and I am going to get back into the swing of things and finish was I started almost four years ago. But I am not going to start halfway through Battle on Both Fronts 2. Due to my dropping out on the story and overall growing up, I don't think I could continue the story from the middle and make it seem like it wasn't something completely different. So what im going to do is re-do the entire series starting with Battle on Both Fronts 1, and then ending Battle on Both Fronts 2. Although the stories will be similar to the orginal, im going to be changing some plot points, adding more, and deleting others. The general story will remain the same so if you don't want to follow with the new story but continue reading from where I left off with BoBF2, by all means, but I encourage to read this new stuff. I am going to spend the weekend re-reading my stories and start editing the chapters, I will start posting next week, right now I'm looking at a new chapter every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, which assuming the stories stay about the same length means they should be done in two and a half or three months. So I hope you enjoy, to the people who read my stories before I apologize for the…..lapse in chapters, to you noobs, enjoy.

Phantom4223

( AKA Phantomboy827)


End file.
